Mega Man (Character)
Summary Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is the title protagonist of the "Classic" Mega Man series developed by Capcom since 1987. He is also known as Mega or Rock in his original form. The pixel art for him was created by the designer of the original game in the series, Akira Kitamura, and later turned into a refined illustration by Keiji Inafune. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same blue hero. Although "Mega Man", or "Rockman", is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Power and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher with Double Gear System Name: Mega Man, Rock Light, DLN-001 Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: 10, appearance wise Classification: Robot Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Was able to fight on par with beings such as Duo, who was at this level.) higher with Double Gear System (The Power Gear makes him much more powerful) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least FTL (Can outrun black holes from robot masters such as Galaxy Man and Saturn) higher with Double Gear System, Massively FTL+ with teleporters (Should scale to Proto Man’s teleportation, which moves at this speed) Combat Speed: Massively FTL (Was able to accurately dodge Wily’s beams and return attacks while flying through space) higher with Double Gear System (Time appears extremely slowed down thanks to the Speed Gear) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL, higher with Double Gear System Lifting Strength: Class G (Was able to hold up Dr. Wily’s fortress at the end of Mega Man 5), higher with Super Arm Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Can take hits from Duo, and Wily’s Machine that damaged Duo), higher with Double Gear System (Fought robots that also used Power Gears) Stamina: Essentially limitless due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with certain weapons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (via Double Gear System and Super Arm), Self Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Energy Projection, Power Mimicry (Mega Man can mimic the technology and techniques of robot masters he fights), Weapon Creation, Flight (With Rush), Explosion Manipulation (With several bomb weapons), Sound Manipulation (Noise Crush), Attack Reflection (Mirror Buster), Fire Manipulation (Reaches up to 12,000°C), Magma Manipulation (Magma Bazooka), Acid Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Acid Barrier), Black Hole Creation (Black Hole Bomb), Homing Attack (Dive Missile), Petrification (Concrete Shot, this can even petrify things such as black holes), Fusionism (Is able to merge with Rush in multiple ways), Wind Manipulation (Tornado Hold, Tornado Blow), Light Manipulation (Can stun enemies with Flash Stopper), Spacetime Manipulation (via Time Stopper, can warp space and freeze time with Centaur Flash), Magnetism Manipulation (Magnet Beam and Magnet Missile), Barrier Creation (Various shield weapons), Summoning (Summons robot hornets with Hornet Chaser, can also summon helpers such as Rush, Beat, and Tango), [[Resistances to the following: Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (As a robot, Mega Man does not have a soul or mind, and functions on AI programming), Hacking (Resisted the evil energy and also resisted the roboenza virus for an extended period of time, which overran robots on the planet in a matter of days during the events of Mega Man 8 and 10), Corrosion Inducement, Absolute Zero (Can take attacks from Cold Man, who’s body and ice attacks remain at -273.15°C), Petrification (Can break free from Concrete Man’s concrete shot) Standard Equipment: Mega Buster, Double Gear System, Copied Weapons and Robot Helpers. Intelligence: Genius (Mega Man’s AI allows him to instantly analyze the weapon of another robot master and copy it, mastering it. He’s showcased some very creative ways to defeat other robot masters with his copied weapons.) Weaknesses: Mega Man can be rather naive at times. His copied weapons have limited ammunition. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Copy Vision' - Mega Man creates a holographic clone to fool his opponent. *'Hyper Bomb/Crash Bomber/Commando Bomb'- Mega Man’s various explosive weapons that he has copied over time. *'Fire Storm/Atomic Fire/Pharoah Shot/ Flame Blast/Scorch Wheel/ Flame Sword/ Solar Blaze' - Mega Man’s trademark fire attacks that he has copied. The effect varies depending on what he uses. Atomic Fire is noted to be hotter than the surface of the Sun. *'Leaf Shield/Skull Barrier/Plant Shield/Junk Shield/Frost Shield/Jewel Satellite' - By using a weapon of this variety, Mega Man surrounds himself with a barrier that protects him from harm. He can also launch the barrier as an attack method. *'Ice Slasher/Ice Wave/Blizzard Attack/Freeze Cracker/Ice Wall/Chill Spike/Tundra Storm' - Mega Man has also encountered his fair share of ice Robot Masters, and copied their techniques as well. These weapons tend to attack with temperatures near or at absolute zero itself. *'Concrete Shot' - Mega Man copied this technique from Concrete Man. With one shot, he can turn nearly anything into solid concrete that shatters after being touched. This even includes non solid objects such as black holes. *'Black Hole/Black Hole Bomb' - An attack that Mega Man had copied from Saturn and Galaxy Man. He creates a black hole that sucks in enemies, projectiles, and all sorts of things. He can also send out everything he had sucked into the Black Hole. *'Time Slow/Time Stopper/Centaur Flash' - Spacetime attacks Mega Man copied from the likes of Time Man, Flash Man, and Centaur Man. Mega Man can either slow time or stop it completely in regards to the first two, and with the Centaur Flash he pauses time and warps space to damage his foes. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Mega Man Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Protagonist Category:Non-Human Category:Robot Characters Category:Kids Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Black Hole Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users